The Party Planners Downfall
This story was inspired by a story written by my friend Fuzzy, I started thinking about what Confetiis nightmares would consist of and BOOM this story idea popped into my head Synopsis For a while now Confetii has been having flashbacks to when she was a pup and is starting to have trouble keeping herself happy. After a pup says something and she takes it wrong she starts having nightmares that her friends only want her there to make them smile and for her parties and after nearly a month of this she starts having trouble beleiving that what happens in her nightmares wont happen in real life Characters Main * Confetii * Poptart Minor * Grace Story *Confetii and Poptart Title Card* Ipartycplaneerddownfallttolecard.jpg|(I relize I Failed again) Confetii sat up stretching herself out. She then stepped outside of her pup house. “Good morning Adventure Bay!” She said. She opened her eyes expecting to see the shining sun around her but that wasn't what she saw. She looked around confused. She was in a wet alleyway. She looked up too they sky and it seemed to be coated in a thick layer of clouds. She turned around to see that it wasn't her pup house that she had stepped out of but it was a cardboard box that was falling apart. She was about to turn around still confused when she was splashed with a large wave of cold muddy water. She shook herself the smallest bit of it flying off her but most of it stuck to her coat making her shiver. She tried to figure out what had happened but she couldn't remember anything. Slowly memories came back to her. She had lived on the streets the whole life. Her Mother and Father had abandoned her and her sister at birth. Streamers had disappeared a few weeks ago and now she was alone living on the streets. But no matter how much she told herself she lived on the streets her whole life something in the back of her mind was telling her that she had somewhere to go. Somebody needed her right now. She shook herself again and took a few steps forward just too slip in a puddle and fall down. She got up shaking her paw and continued to walk trying to find some source of food. She looked around and couldn't find anything. Suddenly she swore she heard the sound of thick breathing. She slowly turned around to see three large dobermans standing behind her. Teeth bared. She gulped taking a step back. “H-H-Hi, Guys...” She said taking another step back. The largest one licked his lips greedily. “Looks like we have some fresh meat.” He said in a raspy voice. He got a nod from the other two dogs who lciked their lips as well. Confetii took two more steps back before bolting away as fast as her small legs could take her. She ran blindly water flying from under her paws. Suddenly her vision came into focus and she realized she was speeding straight for a wire fence. She stopped running pushing her feet into the ground feeling it tear at her pads as she slid to a stop right in front of the fence. She sighed in relief when suddenly she felt a drop of liquid fall on her head. She turned around hoping that it was simply rain but standing right behind her were the three dobermans again. “Looks like little miss run away is trapped!” Said one of them. “Perfect” Another one said as the got closer to her. She gulped slowly and closed her eyes. She heard the dog snarl one more time and felt his large jaws clamp around her neck when the feeling suddenly went away. She opened her eyes confused and looked around. Her eyesight was blurry so she had to rub her eyes a few times before seeing straight again and then she looked around. She was in her pup house perfectly safe. She continued to look around trying to make sense of what was going on. She shook her head one more time sighing to herself. “It was only a nightmare Confetii, it's okay..” She said getting up and shaking herself off. She glanced back at her pillow seeing a large wet spot where her head was. Looking in the mirror she realized that all the fur around her eyes was messed up and plastered around. She sighed realizing she had been crying. She grabbed a clean blanket and whipped around her eyes. She then plastered a smile on her face and trotted out of her pup house. “Good morning Adventure Bay!” She said. All around her were her friends getting out of their pup houses. “You do that..ugh..every morning.” Grace grunted stretching as she got out of her pup house. “I like to greet every day with a smile because then I know the days going too be good!” Confetii said smiling. Grace smiled a bit at her remark. “Nice, now lets go eat.” She said walking over to Ryder who had the food bowls out already. Confetii smiled running over to get her food from Ryder. The day passed fast, Confetii and Poptart were both busy with their Trainees that day and in the afternoon the pup were all watching a movie with Ryder. Soon Confetii was yawning and walking to her puphouse. She was excited for tomorrow because she and Poptart were going on a date on the beach. Confetii smiled as she walked into her pup house and laid down. Smiling as she felt the darkness pull her down into sleep. She woke up the next day having a nice but short dream. She got up and stretched walking outside and smiling. “Good Morning Adventure Bay!” She said waiting for Graces remark. But to her surprise Grace didn't make her usual remark. Slightly confused Confetii looked over at Grace's pup house and saw her collar and tag sitting at the front. Confetii quickly picked it up worried Grace had left and ran too Ryder as fast as she could. Before she could get the boys attention she saw her Trainee laying down by the TV. She ran over to her giving her a tight hug. “I was so worried you had left!” She said hugging her tight. Grace shifted uncomfortable. “Not...Exactly...” She said nervously. Confetii let her go and took her collar fixing to put around Grace's neck when Grace lifted a paw to stop her. “Confetii wait a minute.” Grace said. “Is something wrong?” Confetii said setting her Trainees collar down. “I was talking with Ryder earlier and we decided that I wasn't going to be you're Trainee anymore....” She said nervously. “W-What!!” Confetii said surprised and hurt. “Im sorry Confetii, I just don't think that the team needs more than one Party Pup..” “But Grace! You were so excited for it!” Confetii said when she saw the glint of metal on Grace's neck. She reached forward finding a new tag. “What is this!” She said Grace laughed nervously. “Well..Im Poptarts Trainee now...” She said nervously. Confetii felt rage slowly start to boil inside of her as she laughed nervously. “But what about Poprock?” Confetii said growling under her breath. “Poprock and me are going to work together...” Grace said. Confetii forced a laugh and a smile. “Great...Just Great...Ditching me for my girlfriend...Great..” Confetii said and then turned around before Grace could say anything. Confetii continued to laugh to herself feeling all the rage inside of her start to boil too the surface. Poptart ran up to her smiling. “Hey Confetii!” She said hugging her. Confetii gave her as weak hug back. “Hey...” She said nervously trying to keep the rage down. “Im guessing you found out...i'm sorry..” She said. Confetii felt herself break as she growled. “Found Out!! FOUND OUT!! What, That my Trainee is DITCHING ME for you!!” Confetii Growled feeling tears sting at her eyes. “Confetii im sorry, Grace told me she wanted too be my Trainee and after talking to Ryder they decided her and Poprock would work together..” Poptart said “I'm sorry, It wasn't really my choice..” “Sorry!! Why are you apologizing!! You could have told her you didn't want her as a Trainee!!” Confetii growled. Poptart quickly stood up as high as she could compared to the Husky. “You're making this ALL about you!! What if I wanted Grace as a Trainee!! Maybe I did maybe I didn't but you don't seem to care!” Poptart growled back. Confetii was hit hard by this but instead of taking what Poptart said seriously she just shot it right back at her. “Maybe if you showed some care for me I wouldn't need to pull myself back up!!” Confetii said feeling something lifted off her shoulder. Poptart glared at her and then looked away. “Im done..” She said taking a step away “Im done with you.” Poptart said. It took a few seconds before Confetii realized what Poptart had said when she realized it. “Poptart Im sorry I didnt..” Confetii started running towards her but Poptart looked back tears stinging her eyes as she glared daggers at Confetii. “Dont try to Apologise, Were through!” Poptart said turning away. Confetii felt everything left of her heart crumble to pieces as she stood their. Feeling the love of her life slip from between her paws like sand. More TBACategory:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes